Unfrozen Love
by deomniallyd
Summary: Elsa always loved her talking snowman, the warm hug loving Olaf since she was a child. Olaf always loved the young Ice Queen, too. Now she's turned him human. And what about the romance between Anna and Kristoff? Also, a dark plot is about to unfold over Arendelle, and Prince Hans is suspected to be behind it. Chaos will erupt, trusts will be broken, and limits will be tested.
1. Chapter 1: The Magic of True Love

**a/n: HEY! Soooo...I decided to write a 'Frozen' fanfic instead of my usual Titanic ones. I've been meaning to for awhile, and since I have time now, yea. I know it's weird, but I always go for the 'odd' couples...I totally ship Olaf/Elsa...so I'm writing this fanfic. Don't worry, their children won't be snowflakes (LOL I did think about it though)...you'll see. :D**

**UPDATE: Both the reviews I got on this so far said it was "rushed" so I'm going to edit it. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic.**

**I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Setting: Arendelle (like a week after the end of the movie)**

**Characters: Queen Elsa (21) and Olaf**

* * *

**_1-The Magic of True Love_**

Elsa was pacing around her large bedroom. Her younger sister Anna was off with Kristoff again, probably going on some mountain adventure with Sven and Olaf. The Kingdom of Arendelle was very relaxed and calm at the moment, so Elsa didn't really have anything important to do.

She looked out the large glass window, down at the villagers just living their everyday lives. The sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze blew in. Nothing exciting was going on, and Elsa was lonely. "I suppose I could go outside to see where the others went off too..." she mused aloud to herself.

Just then, her door slowly creaked open, and Elsa spun around. "Hi Elsa!" Olaf the snowman was standing in her doorway.

Elsa laughed. "Olaf, it's only you! You startled me!" she exclaimed.

Olaf nodded. "Sorry," he said.

Elsa laughed again. "So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Anna and Kristoff?" she asked.

"Oh...right...that," Olaf looked towards the floor.

"What? Has something happened?" Elsa was concerned.

"No, no, nothing like that," Olaf clarified. Elsa noted that he sounded very glum, which was definitely an abnormal mood for him.

"Then what's wrong? You sound upset," Elsa asked gently, sitting down on her bed and helping Olaf up to sit beside her.

"Well, I am Queen Elsa," Olaf said. He looked away sadly with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you so sad, Olaf?" Elsa pushed. She loved Olaf and hated to see him like this.

"I'm just a snowman," Olaf told her sadly. "I wish I could be human like all my friends," he added.

Elsa knew at once that she'd be stepping into a very sensitive subject. "Well...Sven's a reindeer..." she tried.

Olaf shook his head and crossed his stick arms. "That's different, Elsa. He likes being a reindeer, atleast he's an actual living creature. I'm just a magical talking frozen thing," he explained.

Elsa put a comforting arm around the snowman. "I'm sorry Olaf, if there was a way I could help you, you know I would," she told him sincerely.

Olaf looked into the young queen's bright blue eyes. "Maybe there is a way, you're the one who made me afterall..." he suggested hopefully.

"Oh Olaf, I don't know how. I've only just learned how to finally control my powers, how am I supposed to know how to turn frozen things human?" Elsa let out an exhausted sigh, shaking her head sadly.

"Maybe it only requires a small amount of magic...you did realize that the key to thawing is love..." Olaf hinted. His beady eyes sparkled in the sunlight radiating through the glass windows.

"What are you saying, Olaf?" Elsa was confused.

"If a frog can be turned into a prince by the maiden's kiss, maybe there's hope for a snowman?" Olaf grinned.

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Olaf, WHAT?" she asked, taken aback.

If a snowman could blush, Olaf would have. "O-Oh...nothing. Nevermind," he waved a stick hand dismissively.

Elsa was still shocked. "I'll just leave now," Olaf sighed, sliding off the bed and scurrying towards the door. It was worth a shot, but it didn't seem like Elsa was going to help him.

Just as he was reaching up to open the door, Elsa spoke. "Wait...Olaf..." she called numbly. "I-I'll do it. I'll kiss you...maybe I could turn you human, there's only one way to find out..." she said softly.

Olaf grinned and bounced back across the room. "Oh thank you Queen Elsa! Thank you! Thank you!" he yelled excitedly.

Elsa laughed and crouched down in front of him. "Alright Olaf, let's try it," she said, smiling. "Ready?" she asked, pushing her long platinum blonde braid behind her shoulders so it laid down her back.

"Oh yes Queen Elsa!" Olaf nodded eagerly.

"Okay..." Elsa slowly leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Olaf's thin line of a mouth. Weird as it was, she had to admit it wasn't all bad. She'd always liked Olaf, he was her best friend next to Anna, and as a child she'd secretly wished he'd turn human and become her prince.

Just then, a nearly blinding flash of crystal-bluish light interrupted her reverie. Elsa was thrown backwards across the room. In a state of shock, she slowly opened her eyes after about twenty-six seconds (or was it longer?) she wasn't sure. What she saw sitting in front of her bed shocked her to the core: Olaf the snowman was gone.

In his place, sat a very exhausted looking young man wearing a snow-white nightshirt. He had messy platinum blonde hair and a scruffy beard of the same color, and his eyes were a bright blue, his coloring was the exact same as Elsa's.

Elsa smiled and slowly crept over, kneeling down in front of the tired young man. "Olaf?" she asked softly. His eyes were tired, and she found him to be even more incredibly handsome up close.

He nodded with a faint smile of his own, gently grabbing her hand. "Yeah...it's me, Olaf," he said.

Elsa was speechless, it had actually worked. Olaf was human, and neither of them could deny the instant chemistry floating in the air between them. "B-But...how?" was all she could manage to croak out.

"It was a true love's kiss. I've always loved you Elsa, and I know that you've always loved me too. And now that I'm human, we can finally be together," Olaf explained.

"Olaf, I-I...this is so amazing!" Elsa exclaimed happily. "When I was younger, and isolated from the rest of the world, I so often wished that you would somehow turn into a prince and come carry me off into the night," she told him.

Olaf grinned. "Well now I can't carry you off into the night, considering you're the Queen here and all, but I'm human now and we can be together properly at last," he said.

Elsa hugged him tightly, something she would never have done to his snowman form, in fear of breaking him. "Let's er...not tell anyone just yet. Anna would probably faint if she knew I turned our snow friend human, and then she would bug me about all the details," she said with a giggle, picturing her younger sister's reaction.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea," Olaf agreed.

"Come on, I'll find you something to wear," Elsa laughed, gesturing at his white night shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets

**a/n: This will be a shorter chapter.**

* * *

_**2-Keeping Secrets**_

Elsa waited in the hall while Olaf changed into one of her father's old outfits. _Oh I hope no one finds out about this, not yet. It would be just my luck to have Anna and Kristoff walk in right this second... _She was pacing nervously. She wasn't ready to answer a ship-load of questions.

"How do I look?" Olaf emerged in a dark blue outfit that had been one of the King's favorites.

"Great," Elsa smiled at him.

"Man, that nightshirt was itchy...beats me how Kristoff never gets itchy, especially if Sven has fleas!" Olaf laughed.

Elsa giggled and nodded. She liked how his personality was still that of the loveable snowman, but his voice had gotten deeper. "Yes, I'm not really sure either," she agreed.

Olaf grinned. A few seconds of awkward silence passed. "You know something, Elsa?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked.

"I still like warm hugs," Olaf grinned. Elsa laughed.

Just then, a random thought occurred to her. "Olaf, now that you're human...how old are you?" she wanted to know.

Olaf chuckled. "I'm 21, just like you. You created me to be your playmate, remember? You were eight, so you made me eight too," he explained.

Elsa sighed in relief. She'd been afraid that he would be either drastically older than her, drastically younger than her, or unaging. "So...you age normally?" she asked. Olaf nodded.

"This is so great! I'm human! I'm human!" Olaf sang, dancing up and down the long castle hallway. If he had still been in snowman form, this would have looked normal. However now, Elsa found it terribly funny to see a grown man dancing and singing up and down the hallway.

"Shhh!" Elsa laughed with an eye roll. "Oh what will my sister say when she sees you like this?" she wondered aloud, still not prepared for Anna's reaction.

As if on cue, the entrance doors and voices of the guards greeting Princess Anna, could be heard downstairs. "I guess we'll find out," Olaf shrugged.

Elsa's eyes flew wide open in panic. "No, no! Olaf, hide in the closet!" she instructed, frantically shooing him back towards her parents' bedroom. Olaf nodded and ran back into the closet of the late monarchs of Arendelle. He didn't particularly love going in there, it was musty because no one had been in there for about three and a half years.

Anna ran up the stairs, panting by the time she reached the landing. She noticed her older sister standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall. She thought it was a bit strange that the queen was just..._standing there_, but she decided not to question it. "Hey Elsa, have you seen Olaf? He wandered off awhile ago, so I figured I'd check here to see if he came back," she asked instead.

Elsa bit her lip. Her throat was completely dry. "Um...well...yes, but he uh...he left," she stammered. It wasn't a total lie, the Olaf that Anna knew did "leave", in a sense.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Anna was confused.

"Er, I don't either?" Elsa asked, trying to confuse her.

"What?" Anna cocked an eyebrow. It was working.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Anna asked skeptically, placing a soft hand on the forehead of her elder sister.

"Yes, I feel fine, why?" Elsa shooed her hand away.

"You're acting very...strange," Anna admitted.

"Am I?" Elsa asked, backing up a few steps.

"Yes," Anna told her, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

Elsa shrugged. "Well, maybe you should go look for Olaf somewhere else," she suggested.

Anna nodded. "I would, but I have no clue where to look next! We've looked just about everywhere!" she sighed.

"Have you checked the North Mountain?" Elsa asked, mentally coming up with a plan to buy them more time.

"No..." Anna said, a look of contemplation across her face. Then she smiled. "Thanks Elsa! We'll go check there now, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed, rushing off almost as quickly as she came.

Elsa let out a giant sigh of relief, and leaned back against the wall. "That was close..." she muttered.

Olaf came back out into the hallway. "I heard you telling her to check North Mountain. You know they'll come back when they don't find me there. We're gonna have to tell them," he said.

"I know, I know. I was trying to buy us some time," Elsa replied.

"I realize it will be a shock at first, but I'm really happy like this. With you," Olaf told her.

"I'm really happy that you're like this too. With me," Elsa laughed. She smiled as he pulled her close to him, she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and only the day before he hadn't even been "alive".

Olaf grinned. "Don't tell Anna, but I've always thought you were the prettier one," he whispered.

Elsa smiled. "Aw Olaf. You aren't so bad yourself, you look like a scruffy Viking, which is totally adorable!" she whispered back.

She promised herself that she would tell her sister of the situation as soon as she got back, but for now, she was perfectly happy in Olaf's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Reveal

**_3-The Big Reveal_**

Night fell quickly over the Kingdom of Arendelle, and Anna still had not returned. A cool night breeze blew in through the window of Elsa's bedroom, where Elsa and Olaf were cuddled up in her large rocking chair after dinner.

"Maybe we should go look for her..." Olaf suggested.

"Just give her a few more minutes, if she's not back, then we will," Elsa said. Inside however, she began to deeply worry about her little sister. So much so in fact, that she accidentally froze one of her bedposts, as an icy chill filled the room.

"You're worried," Olaf noted. He didn't like seeing his beloved Ice Queen so upset. Suddenly, a thin sheet of ice had completely covered the left wall of the room. Elsa's eyes went wide in alarm and she looked at him.

"I didn't do that..." she said uneasily.

"Was that...me?" Olaf asked in shock.

"I...I think so?" Elsa said. A small grin began to spread across her face. "You must have powers like mine! It makes sense, considering you used to be a snowman," she exclaimed.

Olaf grinned too. "That's awesome!" he yelled.

Elsa cringed a bit. "Shh...I can hear you," she laughed.

"Let's see what else I can freeze!" Olaf suggested excitedly.

"Or not," Elsa giggled. "Believe me, these powers aren't all it's cracked up to be," she said.

"I'm kidding," Olaf chuckled. "But seriously...how do we unfreeze everything?" he wanted to know.

Elsa smiled mischeviously. "Like this," she said, kissing him. Olaf was hit with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and love. Now not only did the beautiful Ice Queen kiss him once, but twice. Sure enough, the ice on the bedpost and wall began to melt.

Just then... "ELSA?!"

Olaf and Elsa pulled apart, startled. Standing in the doorway, was a very shocked Princess Anna, who looked as if she might faint. "Anna...you're back," Elsa said, blushing bright red.

"Um yeah, still haven't found Olaf..." Anna nodded. "Oh and Elsa, WHO IS THIS?!" she shouted, with a wild gesture towards the now human Olaf. She was upset that her sister didn't tell her she had a boyfriend, when she'd told her all about her blossoming relationship Kristoff.

"Yeah uh, about that. Anna...this _is _Olaf, or should I say _he,_" Elsa admitted with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry Elsa...WHAT?!" Anna exclaimed in shock.

"I sort of um...turned him human..." Elsa explained.

"Why would you do that?" Anna asked. She'd never been so confused in her life.

"Because I asked her to," Olaf interjected.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Anna admitted with a heavy sigh. "Can someone please explain better?" she asked.

Elsa slowly rose from her position in Olaf's lap. "So...a few years ago after I was isolated in my room, I always dreamed that Olaf would turn into a prince and come rescue me from the dark lonliness I was going through, and then when you led him to the ice castle and I realized he was still alive I was so happy-" she began.

Anna nodded. "Okay...keep going," she urged.

"Okay my point is that I've always loved him, even when he was just a snowman. I know it sounds weird, but I am the Ice Queen afterall, ice and snow are my life. Then I discovered that love is the key to controlling my powers, love thaws, so I used that to unfreeze Olaf thus turning him human," Elsa finished, relieved to finally have that off her chest.

"Oh...oh my goodness, um well..." Anna shifted awkwardly on her feet. "So you can turn snow things human?" she asked in disbelief.

Elsa shook her head. "No I don't think so, not exactly. It wasn't just my powers...I also kissed Olaf in his snowman form, and the true love's kiss is what turned him human," she said.

Olaf nodded. "Love thaws," he repeated. "If a normal princess can do it for a frog, then a snow queen can do it for a snowman," he added.

Anna's mouth hung agape for a few seconds, then she closed it. "So Olaf is a human now...and you guys are like...a couple or what?" she asked.

"Well considering what you just walked in on, I think you can answer that yourself Princess Anna," Olaf chuckled.

"Then I'd have to say so, yes!" Anna giggled. "Elsa why didn't you just tell me before?" she asked.

Elsa smiled awkwardly. "I knew you'd react like this," she giggled teasingly, slapping her sister's arm.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys! Really!" she insisted.

"Thanks Princess Anna, that means so much to us!" Olaf said with a wide grin. Anna smiled.

"Well...I'll go downstairs and tell Kristoff I found you then..." she said, slowly backing out of the room. She softly shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs. Kristoff was standing near the kitchen.

"Did you find him?" he asked, a worried edge in his voice.

"Yeah, but not in the way I expected to," Anna replied.

"Meaning?" Kristoff was confused.

"Elsa sort of um...turned him human," Anna admitted, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes. But get this...I think they're like...dating," she told him.

"Like dating as in how we're dating?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, but I think they might be even more serious than us, considering Elsa created him so she's known him since we were little," Anna replied. "I caught them...kissing," she added with a blush.

"I'm sorry but that's just weird," Kristoff said. He couldn't believe that the Queen of Arendelle was upstairs making out with an ex-snowman.

"That's what I thought too...although now that Olaf is human, they do make a really cute couple..." Anna said.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Girls and their sappy romance stuff," he spat teasingly.

Anna slapped his arm. "Shut up!" she giggled.

"Alright alright...fine," Kristoff laughed, gently blocking another blow to his arm by grabbing her hand. "So what does Olaf look like...as a human I mean?" he wanted to know.

"He has scruffy platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a beard," Anna told him.

"Wow," Kristoff merely nodded. "So how in the name of Odin did Elsa manage to make him human?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess she used the key to her powers...love. Since love thaws, she used it to 'unfreeze' Olaf and the kiss turned him human," Anna shrugged. She wasn't really sure how such a thing was possible herself, she just figured that Elsa was just that powerful.

Kristoff shook his head and scratched his chin. "So...does Olaf even want to be human?" he wondered.

Anna shrugged again. "That's what he said, apparently he'd asked Elsa to kiss him to see if he'd turn into a human, and if he was so miserable I don't think he'd be making out with her right now," she said.

"True," Kristoff agreed.

"So...I guess it's pretty late, huh?" Anna asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yeah...it's time for me and Sven to go find somewhere to sleep for the night," Kristoff said, turning towards the door.

"Don't be silly, you're staying here," Anna said. She'd walked into the kitchen for some late night tea, Kristoff followed and sat down at the table. The servants had all left so she had to make it herself. "Want a cup?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," Kristoff nodded.

Upstairs, Elsa had changed into a long blue nightdress with snowflakes on it. Olaf put his white nightshirt back on. "I do feel better letting Anna in on our secret," Elsa commented.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah," he said.


End file.
